bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tasuke
"Tasuke is very quiet but also cold indivudal but protective over women and children. Tasuke is a great role model for all men." Tasuke is a Arrancar of unpreticular power and strength. He follows no one and needs no one. Though some have said that he has been hanging around with a girl, they say it his girlfriend. Apperance Tasuke takes a tall but somewhat slim man appearance. He has white hair and blueish purple hair and his skin quite light. He has black lines that form under his eyes, that come down some way to his cheeks. His outfit is a ash gray shihakusho, since he was outcast by others he had stolen a Shinigami robe and dyed it ash gray to match his resurrection outfit. Personality Tasuke is a very quite but also cold character to most, preffering silence over talking. He tends not to speak or hang around other people for that matter, even when necessary or needed. He intends to ignore others that intend to follow him, preffering to walk alone. There have been few, however, that find Tasuke is a warm and caring person once he has warmed up to a person. He will always be there to help his allies when he can, and even if it is a enemy Tasuke will try to defend women and children and the defenseless. During battle, Tasuke grows even colder and calculating, every move a person makes before striking. He does however, detest killing and violence. He would rather try to disarm his opponent with his hands or the butt of his zanpakuto instead. He also has a great sense of honor, and will try to fight as equally and fairly as possible. There have been times when people have angered Tasuke enough to make him snap, sending him into a bloodlust induced fury that has killed countless Hollows,Arrancars,Shinigami and Human alike. He hates this part of himself and believes it makes him a monster, so he has trained to repress most of his emotions and keep his anger in check. Powers and Abilites Vast Spiritual Pressure: By far, Tasuke possess the highest spiritual power in comparision to his fellow generals, and just under his king's. It is a lava red and green and when released it intends to raise the tempature in the surrounding area, being intense enough to melt several nearby buildings. The reason for his power being so high is unknown, but currently it is capable of contending with Kenpachi Zaraki. Similar to his former, Tasuke mask is restraining device that controls his power from going out of control though when it is removed it releases his true power. Fire Manipulation: Tasuke is capable of harnessing power into potent blasts of fire that can scorch the area around him. He usually takes them into forms of fire lances and throw them likes spears. In his resurrections state he can make any weapon from fire and use it in battle. Shadow Manipulation: Tasuke can control the shadow's around him and in his surroundings. He can use them to restrain enemies with what seems like ribbons made out of shadow's. He can also transform them into shadow spears with sharpened reshi around them. The spear shadow ribbons can puncture through even the toughest of steel without even trying. The restraining ribbons can also restrain lietenuant class shinigami. Though some have said to see him even hold down captains of the shinigami force with ease. Though they can be destroyed if there is a stronger reshi then what the reshi around them are. 'Zanpakuto' Tasuke resurrection is released with the command, "Burn them to ashes" along with his swords name Volc'an. Tasuke takes on a full white body with hollow lines coming out of his hollow hole. Fur then forms around his neck and then turn black and flames form around his wrist that show where his power comes from, the bigger the flames get the more enraged Tasuke gets. His clothes stay a ash color though become a different form. Tasuke does not speak in this form he concentrates more on his enemy then describing his powers. His hair stays white but grows down to his waist. His eyes then become pure white behind his mask and his power is increased immensely. Full Enraged Form Tasuke full enraged form is similar to his Resurrection Form. Though in this form his torso is ripped from his chest and the lines turn red instead of staying the original black near his hollow hole. Though in this form his mind is completely concentrated on defeating his oppenment. In this complete enraged form he loses complete control of his kinder hearted self and becomes a bloodthirsty beast. In this form he does not care for anyone or anything. Anyone in his way will be cut done just so Tasuke can get to his main objective. His spiritual pressure goes all out of control and just to keep his zanpakuto from getting to big on him, he makes it all into reishi, a blade on his right arm and a wing on his back. In this form also his spiritual pressure does not increase though the heat of his spiritual increases able to burn almost anything he touches and when his blade makes contact with the opponent skin it leave's a small painful burn. People that have seen this form and faced it have said when they were around him they said it was like standing around the entrance of a volcano.